Hungry and Cold
by kisspurple5
Summary: It's Frozen, but Hunger Games style. Anna never knew about Elsa's powers and is no longer her friend. Elsa is the cold, isolated president over the vast land of Arendelle. She keeps the people in order by having them play in the games every year. Kristoff, Anna, Hans, and many other characters are all competing for their lives, and warmth.


We were chosen to fight, and also to die. We never thought we'd be here, but President Elsa has brought this on us. My name is Anna, and I was never meant to be picked, but sometimes the unexpected happens. Elsa and I were best friends some time ago, but I tried to run. When you try to run away from someone who loves you, things get a bit crazy.

I stand on stage beside my fellow competitor, Kristoff. He seems nice, but he rode in on a reindeer. So, I still don't know what to make of him. I mean, he's a stranger. I learned a while back not to trust people I barely know. I used to be engaged to the village idiot, Hans. I broke it off when he tried to steal from my family. Elsa almost had him executed, but that's not what Mother and Father would have wanted.

Elsa stands in front of us. Tears well out of her eyes, as if she feels sympathy for us. We stopped being friends a long time ago. She uses these games to keep everyone from defying her, for she's our president. Olaf, m best friend, and I have a theory about her. Perhaps she just wants us to keep her company. She's always felt so alone and I never knew why. We were princesses, literal ones. We had a happy family until something strange happened. I never knew what exactly it was, but I feel like something's missing.

Today, I no longer live in the castle but off by myself in a cottage at the edge of the village. Olaf and his family took me in. I was dealing with crap at my home with Elsa, but they made it better. I felt like I had a home with them, but now it's off to the games. I think Elsa chose me to go on purpose because she wanted me to be afraid of her, as if it would drive me back home and into her cold, waiting arms.

I don't understand why she was always so cold. It was as if she lived in an igloo. It was as if she was made of ice. She had been my sister for so many years and I had never gotten one single warm hug. She was just cold.

So I stood in front of the icy bitch, hoping I would die a painless death when it came to it. I had to say goodbye to Olaf before I left. He was my best friend, but he seemed to be just as cold as Elsa. His skin was also really white, like snow. His nose was long and pointy, and he was always smiling. Despite not having the best complexion or facial features, he had a wonderful personality. He was my best friend, and I loved him. I loved his parents just as well. I **_had_** to say goodbye to them.

I arrived at their cottage a few minutes before I was due to leave. Hans was standing outside of the cottage waving me over.

"I think that I'll spin the story about why we broke up in the games," he said, "I'll look straight at the cameras and tell everyone how my slutty fiancé cheated on me."

"Shut up you son of a bitch," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

I thought of that night we met, and how drunk I must have been to agree to marry him. Elsa had almost slapped me for doing something so stupid. I missed her so much at that moment, which was hard for me to admit.

He looked straight at me and spat on the ground in front of me. "Bitch"

"It takes one to know one," I spat back at him.

"See you in the games, Anna." He walked away.

...

I stood at the door again and knocked lightly. Olaf answered the door, and I could clearly see the tears on his face, though he had tried to wipe them away.

"Anna," he said, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Olaf," I said, "Goodbye."

"Don't say that," he said, "You can survive this. You're friendly, so you can make allies. And when things get bad, you can run. Run faster than you've ever run. Show your sister that she can't mess with us. Then come home to me. I wouldn't have my best friend if you didn't come"

We both cry on each other's shoulders, letting the pain of losing each other as friends make us physically hurt. I'll be leaving soon. I bid goodbye and good luck to Olaf's family members. I know I won't be coming back, so I give him my lucky bracelet. He had made it for me as a kid, so I return it to him. He is the only family I have left.

I look back at him and smile as I get on the train with Kristoff, my trainer, and my manager.


End file.
